Cierta historia de amor
by Symbelmine
Summary: Dicen que las buenas historias empiezan con un "Había una vez…". Yo deseo contarles una historia épica, una historia que podría tener tres partes pero que se trata solo de una ¿Por qué? Porque Steve para Bucky no es una vez, es todas las veces y a todas horas, es el único pegamento sano con la sociedad.


Hola, cupcakes :3

Sean bienvenidos a otra de mis alucinaciones slash, esta vez hecha con mucho amor para 1Pikachu1 (Javi), a quien espero que le agrade lo suficiente :D

* * *

 _Nada, nada me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Disney y Marvel :3_

* * *

 **Cierta historia de amor**

Dicen que las buenas historias empiezan con un "Había una vez…". Yo deseo contarles una historia épica, una historia que podría tener tres partes pero que se trata solo de una ¿Por qué? Porque Steve para Bucky no es una vez, es todas las veces y a todas horas, es el único pegamento sano con la sociedad.

"Sociedad de mierda" solía pensar cuando encontraba al pequeño Steve metido en problemas por chicos que le molestaban. No lo hacía en el momento en que le partía la cara a todo el que se hubiese atrevido a tocar a Steve, lo hacía cuando debía cargar el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo hasta casa. Solo una decadente estructura social podía justificar el que le sucediera ese tipo de cosas a una persona como Steve Rogers.

¿Quién es Steve Rogers? El James de aquella época hubiese dicho que se trataba del hombre más amable, servicial y enfermizo del universo. El Bucky del presente, el que aún se debate entre el Soldado del Invierno y James Barnes, ese diría que ya no es tan enfermizo, que ahora es tremendamente guapo y todo el mundo quiere con él. Antes no eran más que ellos dos y aunque él mismo no lo fuese a aceptar nunca, le gustaba la acogedora manera en que dormía con Steve en ese estrecho camastro que tenían en casa. Le gustaba sostenerlo cerca, sentir su calor y trazar las líneas de su espalda con los dedos. A veces, solo a veces, también la urgía saber cómo se sentirían esos labios finos contra los suyos y que tan bien danzaría la legua de Steve a su par.

Jamás lo hizo, como jamás le contó a Steve que cuando tenía pesadillas solía llamarlo.

Es triste que ese Steve y ese James ya no existan, porque quizá desenredaría el asunto que se gesta ahora frente a sus ojos, donde Steve se quita el traje de Capitán América sin darse cuenta del invitado sorpresa que hay en su sala. Bucky no se molesta por ser ignorado, comprende el cansancio que debe tener su _amigo_ —¿Amigo? ¿Enemigo? ¿Deseo? ¿Qué es Steve Rogers?—, puesto que como símbolo del patriotismo sus misiones deben ser las más agotadoras. Por el contrario, agradece la vista perfilada del torso desnudo a través de la puerta entre abierta.

Es un poco confuso no recordar mucho, pero sentirse tan cercano al cuerpo de alguien sin siquiera estar a su lado.

Con paciencia se recarga en el sofá hasta que su presencia es notada. Han pasado dos horas y se ha quedado dormido. Al abrir los ojos tiene a Steve mirándole con fijeza, sus ojos más azules que el cielo de primavera y más dulces que las tartas que solía preparar su madre.

—¿Cómo entraste? —Ser más grande y más fuerte al parecer no le hace menos inocente.

—Soy un espía profesional —responde Bucky con sencillez. Quiere agregar que ha ido hasta allí para aclarar algunos recuerdos y flashes borrosos que tiene desde hace días, y que le extraña como no cree haber extrañado nada en su larga e inestable vida. Solo lo detienen dos cosas: el abrazo fuerte que recibe y su propio descubrimiento de la incapacidad para expresar lo que siente. Es un nudo fuerte y pesado, es un nudo que se desata cuando Steve no hace preguntas y lo invita a tomar una taza de café. Sabe que él lo toma como viene, porque no puede esperar mucho más.

Y entonces vienen los días largos, las conversaciones que a veces abren puertas y a veces abismos. Las noches de desvelo, donde ya no quiere ser quien es ni quien fue, sino el muchacho que cuidaba a un escuálido niñito en medio de una problemática Brooklyn; es la única manera en que sentir a Steve no sería tan abrumador. Por qué si antes estaba rondando en su cabeza incesante, un fantasma viejo y desgastado del que no recordaba el nombre, ahora se pasea frente a sus ojos, resuena en sus oídos y, para su pena personal, cada día parece más lejos de sus manos.

"Me sentiría contento con nada más que delinear su espalda, como antes" se sorprende pensando, mientras lo sigue de cerca por el parque cuando lo acompaña a correr. Es una idea letal, un golpe que le reajusta todos los pensamientos y las ideas. Está loco… loco de amor, y han tenido que pasar setenta años para darse cuenta de eso.

—Te estás quedando, Bucky —grita Steve desde un kilómetro más adelante.

— No por mucho —responde con una sonrisa, una que se parece más a la del Sargento Barnes que a la del Soldado del Invierno.

Es el inicio de una cacería indiscriminada por atender a Steve tan bien como cuando era un niño, un intento absurdo por que sea él quien cruce esa barrera frágil a la que llaman amistad. Y es que Bucky no entiende nada, no entiende como es el mundo ni como es su amigo, mucho menos puede captar el objetico del impulso ciego que le hace preocuparse por el Capitán América cuando no debería hacerlo. Se ríe con él, entrena a su lado, duerme en el sofá de su casa… hay un millón de cosas que quiere decirle, le detiene solo el miedo a darse cuenta de que pueda ser un recuerdo errado.

—Bucky ¿estás bien? —Le ha encontrado llorando en el baño, como una niña pequeña.

Está perdido, los sentimientos se le agolpan demasiado rápido en el pecho y luchan por convertirlo en una máquina de guerra otra vez. Se da cuenta de lo mucho que ama y necesita a Steve, y también del daño que le causa con su indiferencia tosca por no tener claro su pasado.

Hay recuerdos, sí. Recuerdos que no se sienten como suyos en ocasiones y que otras desearía no constatar que le pertenecen. Es una espiral descendente que le mata por dentro, detiene su vida y no le deja avanzar.

—Sí, no importa. —La respuesta la tenía preparada. Es un mecanismo de supervivencia el pedirle permiso y salir rápidamente del pequeño cubículo. Cualquier lugar donde respire el mismo aire de Steve es un lugar donde se ahoga, donde las manos le sudan y el pulso le llega a mil; claro que cuando está sin él también se siente ahogar, entrar en pánico.

—No, no lo estás.

El cuerpo de Steve cubre toda la puerta, es una masa inamovible de preocupación. Bucky no se toma muy bien el gesto de autoridad, desde que lo atacan sus recuerdos no puede congeniar mucho la idea de recibir órdenes o ser controlado.

—No tengo tiempo para esto, es una tontería.

Trata de escapar, antes de ser detenido con firmeza. Su brazo de metal gira con brusquedad evitando el contacto; odia que las personas miren esa extensión fría, mucho más aborrece que la toquen.

—No te odio, Bucky. Ni te temo —dice Steve con suavidad, poniendo una mano en su rostro, que se contorsiona con una mueca de disgusto—. Me preocupas, sí. Llevas un mes en mi casa, eso no me parece mal, pero no está bien que cambies de humor cuando menos uno puede esperarlo…

Sabe que Steve continúa hablando. Él no hace más que detenerse para admirar el ritmo constante con que se mueven esa boca, la forma infantil con que frunce el labio inferior. Un instinto que antes provocaba nada más que chicas lo asalta, haciendo que se incline con deliberación hacia el magro cuerpo que obstaculiza su salida y sigue hablando sobre lo mucho que se preocupa.

No le besa. Lo mira detenidamente, se acerca hasta que sus respiraciones son una y Steve ha dejado de hablar. Es un momento estático, que redefine el rumbo de lo que parecía otra pelea insana por demostrar quién de los dos había llegado a ser más fuerte, más argumentativo, mejor para recibir golpes.

Ese limbo intenso, donde Bucky siente su respiración aumentar con rapidez, se convierte en su instante de gloria mientras sumerge su bajo la camiseta del súper soldado. Las puntas de sus dedos viajan despacio sobre los abdominales marcados y la piel lisa, sienten la lenta convulsión de los músculos que se van dejando atrás. Para cuando toca su espalda, Steve es un manojo de nervios tontos, una encantadora visión que jadea contra su oído y mantiene sus propias manos lejos del cuerpo ajeno.

Es en ese momento que Bucky se permite besarlo, cuando ya no es el fantasma errante de otros tiempos, sino el chico nervioso y muerto de hambre que lo hacía comportarse de forma estúpida desde muy joven. Es un beso de esos que llegan y arrasan con todo. Es legua, labios, dientes y necesidad. Son el uno contra el otro, sus bocas y manos demandando mayor contacto, socavando con la lengua el sabor del otro hasta sentirse mareados y con falta de aire.

Toma algo de tiempo para ambos darse cuenta de lo que han hecho. James casi ni se lo puede creer, se siente extraño y estúpido poder saborear a su amigo de esa forma, sin resistencia alguna.

—Bucky, no creo… —Le calla con otro beso. Desliza su lengua contra la de Steve en un movimiento espiral, dejando su aliento estancado y esperando la revancha; que se le viene encima con las manos de éste sujetándolo firme por la cintura y haciendo que trastabille un poco en sus pasos torpes hasta el borde de la tina.

Se detienen de nuevo, está ves es él quien quiere hablar, pero la boca de su amigo de repente parece encantada con su cuello. Un gemido indigno se le escapa a causa de las delicadas lamidas y succiones a las que se ve sometido. Siente toda la presión de su pene contra el pantalón de mezclilla, el tironeo de la erección le tiene mareado, sobre todo después de descubrir que Steve se encuentra en el mismo estado y su eje se frota suavemente contra su pierna.

Armado con una cordura que no tiene, sumerge de nuevo las manos bajo la camiseta de Steve y tironea de ella hasta que él le da espacio para sacarla. Luego se quita la suya y tira de sus pantalones con rapidez. Siente a su amigo copiar el movimiento con el mismo desenfreno, se muerde el labio e intenta no arrojársele encima así sin más. Steve está ante él en toda su gloria y no puede negarse el mirarlo de arriba abajo y, después de eso, darse el gusto de arrojarlo contra la pared más cercana para volverlo a besar. Están ahí, piel con piel, sin nada que estorbe en el camino y es la más jodida sensación que Bucky ha probado nunca. Engancha una de sus piernas entre las de Steve y se muele contra él en busca de mayor contacto. Lo hace de esa manera por un rato, continuando con su beso intenso mientras siente las manos de Steve enredarse en su cabello y tirar de él exigente, para que abra la boca y se deje explorar. Obedece sin rechistar, porque tiene mejores planes, como colarse por entero entre las piernas de Capitán América y levantarlo con rudeza al permitir que sus erecciones choquen por primera vez. Es alucinante.

Lo carga por completo, reteniendo el peso contra la pared e intensificando el movimiento de su cadera. El pre-seminal emana con fluidez de ambos miembros y facilita su roce, el uno contra el otro en una danza tan excitante que los gemidos se cuelan entre el áspero beso con frecuencia.

Steve abre un poco más las piernas, abrazando por completo su cuerpo y provocando un temblor debilitante sobre Bucky. Así que lo sujeta con mayor fuerza, moviendo deliberadamente sus caderas en un ángulo contrario al ritmo que llevaban, provocando que un gritito sordo, como de ronroneo escape de sus labios y cierre los ojos intentando esconder su vergüenza.

Eso ojos azules que James siempre admiró, ese azul limpio e inocente, no es ahora más que un borrón sucio tras el brumoso paso del placer. Bucky se mueve una vez más al encuentro de Steve, sabiendo que ese juego va a tener un fin delicioso en menos de lo que espera. Las caderas de su amigo corcovean contra las suyas fascinadas, dejándose llevar. La presión en la parte baja de sus testículos hace acto de presencia un momento después… y entonces todo se convierte en sudor, movimientos exigentes, sonidos húmedos y la deliciosa fricción entre sus miembros causando chispitas en la parte de atrás de sus ojos.

Primero siente el repentino tironeo en la columna de Steve, seguido de una liberación larga que mancha ambos vientres y encuentra arrebatadora, salvaje. Levanta los ojos y percibe como Steve se deja caer en el placer del orgasmo, entonces se restriega con más fuerza y permite su propia liberación, con las pupilas quemadas a fuego por la encantadora visión del súper soldado con las mejillas arreboladas, la boca jadeante y los ojos empañados de lujuria.

De eso hablaba cuando mencioné lo épico de esta historia.


End file.
